gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Encargados de Personajes
A continuación puedes solicitar encargarte de un personaje. Haz click en "añadir tema" y luego especifica cual o cuales personajes quieres. De la misma forma, si encuentras que un personaje tiene un grupo de 5 usuarios encargados pero le falta mucha informacion y hace tiempo que no se actualiza, puedes decirlo aqui, en caso de que estés interesado en unirte al grupo encargado de dicho personaje. Recuerda firmar tu mensaje! Harmony Aun que no se sepa si ella volvera o no, me gustaria seguir encargado de ella en el caso de que vuelva en el futuro (Ojala). Tzukishiro 19:58 5 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Beth Corcoran y la Sra. Hummel Hola, acabo de leer las noticias de los cambios en la Wiki. Por cierto, felicidades, me parecen muy buenos. En fin, quiero recuperar la responsabilidad de las páginas de Beth Corcoran y la Sra. Hummel. Gracias, hasta luego Mori Asakura 20:31 5 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson Hola otra vez, me interesa ser colaboradora encargada de estos tres personajes, Sebastian Smythe, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson. Obviamente no pretendo ser la encargada de las tres páginas solo yo misma, así que digo que quiero ser colaboradora oficial. Bueno, gracias, hasta luego Mori Asakura 20:37 5 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 21:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) : Personajes de Maldadpura Hola, Bruno yo me quiero encargar de Artie , Sugar y Rachel :) Quiero hacer la página de mi personaje favorito mejor :D HectoRaulCota | [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 22:04 5 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:49 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Rory y Sam Me he enterados de las buenas nuevas, y desde ya me gustaria estar a cargo de 2 personajes que son Rory Flanagan y Sam Evans. Del joven Flanagan ya era cargo hasta hace unos días y mantenia al día las noticias y la participacion del joven en la serie, y me gustaria seguir trabajando con el, ademas de añadir a Sam a mi lista de encargados, cabe rescatar que soy un usuario activo (Es decir me conecto a diario)... Desde ya muchas gracias por la atencion y espero ser considerado... Geraaardv18 00:29 6 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 00:37 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Co0kiitho0 Hola... Me gustaría participar de nuevo en esto, tomando bajo mi responsabilidad a Shelby Corcoran, de quien ya estaba a cargo, Finn Hudson, Harmony Sin Apellido y Sugar Motta, y apoyar a Gera con Sam Evans y Rory Flanagan. Espero no parecer muy pretencioso. :D Take Me Baby, rOr Leave Me... 01:23 6 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px75px75px75px :--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:27 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Sugar Motta y April Rhodes Bueno acabo de enterarme de los cambios y me gustaria colaborar, antés no la habia hecho pero me gustaria ayudando, editando las paginas de estos dos personajes. Espero y lo consideres.Alfredo Santos 22:06 6 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 05:34 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Camsay Bruno! Yo ya era encargado de la pagina de Mercedes Jones, asi que me gustaria volver a dicho puesto. Tambien me gustaria hacer cargo de las paginas de Quinn y Puck ! Saludos! [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 23:26 6 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 05:38 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Emma,Tina&Will {WemmaJaymattLove} Hola,quisiera registrarme para ser encargada de estas tres paginas,es desir la de Emma , Tina & Will son mis personajes favoritos:3 Saludos WemmaJaymattLoveWemmaJaymattLove 08:47 7 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 15:18 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Solicitud Rechazada me gustaria tener Quinn Fabray a Holly Holiday :Nota del Administrador: Lo lamento, pero no firmaste tu mensaje, no se quien eres. Para hacer una nueva solicitud, haz click en "Añadir mensaje", luego ingresa un "resumen de edición" en el recuadro que está arriba a la derecha, y luego haz tu pedido. Finalmente firma tu mensaje escribiendo cuatro tildes (~~~~) o pulsando el botón Archivo:button_sig.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:10 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce quisiera encargarme de estos tres personajes antes no estaba encargado de ninguno pero desearia poder hacerlo David0219 20:11 7 ene 2012 (UTC)david0219David0219 20:11 7 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:29 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Totox1234 Bueno, como ya le habia dicho a Bruno en Fb, pido ser encargado de Blaine, Harmony, Sebastian, Rory, Santana, Sugar, y Kurt. De Antemano muchas gracias ;) PD:Lo pongo aquí (De nuevo), ya que en la pagina de los encargados, no aparezco en la tabla de los 5 usuarios de cada personaje. SALUDOS! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 23:56 7 ene 2012 (UTC) :Nota del Administrador: Tienes razón, te di las medallas de encargado pero olvidé colocarte en las tablas. Ya está arreglado, gracias por el aviso! =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 00:21 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Carole Hudson, Rory Flanagan quisiera volver a ser el encargado de Carole Hudson y Rory Flanagan Isra 04:07 8 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 17:33 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Rachel, Finn, Sam, Puck & Blaine quisiera encargarme de estos personajes ademas de los q ya tengo gracias 201.245.56.114 20:45 9 ene 2012 (UTC) :No estás logueado, ya que apareces como usuario anónimo. Por favor, loguéate y luego vuelve a dejar tu mensaje. Gracias. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 23:04 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Mike Chang Bueno ya tengo a dos personajes, pero me gustaria hacerme cargo de este también, ya que por el momento nadie lo ah "pedido" pero me gustaria hacerme cargo y actualizar información, y si se puede también me gustaria tener el personaje de: "Finn Hudson" :D *I'll Stand By you... 03:20 10 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:51 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Jesse St. James Al parecer no tiene ningun encargado, y me gustaría hacerme cargo de el en caso de futuras aparicions, igualmente como hago con Harmony Tzukishiro 23:42 20 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:42 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Holly / Jesse Hola quiero ser encargada de holly o de jesse,si se pueden los dos. Yo seria buena encargada.Barbara barbra berry 23:11 22 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px 75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:42 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes de Quartie. Hola me gustaría encargarme de Emma, Shannon y el personaje por anunciar de Samuel. De antemano, gracias!! Quartie 18:55 23 ene 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px :El personaje de Samuel Larsen podrás solicitarlo cuando se sepa su nombre confirmado. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 20:44 25 ene 2012 (UTC) GleeSandra Hola quisiera adoptar a los personajes: Brittany S. Pierce y Finn Hudson, porque son mis personajes favoritos :) GleeSandra 01:47 1 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 05:05 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Quinn, Brittany y Santana Me quisiera encargar de estos tres personajes tengo mucha experiencia en la pagina de glee wiki en inglés, ya que pongo fotos, información, organizo las páginas y más. Estos son mis personajes favoritos, me gustaría mucho adoptarlos, gracias. Ricky;Ochoa' Never Can Say Goodbye -Quinn 02:03 7 feb 2012 (UTC) :También me gustaría encargarme, si me dan permiso, del Dr. Figgins, Lauren, Burt y Sue, ya que en la tablas dice que no tienen encargados, gracias. : Ricky;Ochoa' Never Can Say Goodbye -Quinn 04:14 7 feb 2012 (UTC) :: ::75px75px75px75px75px75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:18 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Will la pagina de will , le falta mucho por ACTULIZARBarbara barbra berry 03:38 8 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:18 10 feb 2012 (UTC) : TheQuartieGuy Hola, soy yo, en la ultima petición me dijiste que pidiera al personaje de Samuel cuando se diera a conocer.. Bueno estos son mis personajes: -Joe Hart -Sugar Motta -Santana Lopez -Sebastian Smythe -Quinn Fabray Gracias! TheQuartieGuy 04:18 9 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px La medalla de Joe Hart te la agregaré en cuanto haya fotos decentes de él como personaje de Glee. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:18 10 feb 2012 (UTC) GerQ Hola! Quería encargarme del personaje de Quinn, y de sus canciones, si es posible! Muchas Gracias! GerQ 17:03 9 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:18 10 feb 2012 (UTC) REwill Pero yo no queria ser encargada de will , solo queria que supieran que no estaba actulizada.Barbara barbra berry 22:28 10 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ok, lo siento. Ya lo corrijo. En cuanto a la página de Will, justamente ese artículo es el artículo promovido del momento debido a las faltas de actualización que tiene. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 00:46 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Rory, Sue y Beiste hola me gustaria colaborar cn los personajes de Rory Flanagan, Sue Sylvester,Shannon Beiste. Gracias Solchi tombina : :75px75px75px75px :Y un consejo: Para crear un link a un artículo de la wiki no es necesario copiar la url del artículo, solamente basta con escribir el nombre del artículo entre paréntesis rectos, por ejemplo, si escribes Rory Flanagan se verá asi: Rory Flanagan. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 17:57 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Joe Hola quiero ser encargada de joe.Barbara barbra berry 18:31 19 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 06:04 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Brittany Hola me gustaria estar a cargo de Heather_Morris o Brittany_Susan_Pierce cualquiera de las dos me parece que le falta info o no lo actualizan y ademas la amo :3 asi qu e porfaBrittanyFan1 16:45 25 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 17:53 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Trent Nixon Usuario:Luigi.bros Hola quisiera encargarme de Trent Nixon por favor ya que la pagina pues yo la cree y quisiera encargarme de ese personaje.R C 20:40 25 feb 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:00 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Rachel y Blaine Hola, me encataria encargarme de Blaine, ya que es mi personaje favorito de Glee Junto a Mi Favorita Rachel mi nombre de usuario es Nikox_Rojas y soy nuevo pero me encanta redactar haci que porfavor se los pido muchas gracias. : :75px75px75px--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:00 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Puck y Mercedes quisiera ser el encargado de los personajes de Noah "Puck" Puckerman y Mercedes Jones ya que no estan actualizados del todo por eso me gustaria que aprobaras mi solicitud para poder ayudar a actualizar ambas paginas saludos Edward green 00:51 2 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:00 11 mar 2012 (UTC) sunshine corazon hola quiero ser encargada de sunshineBarbara barbra berry 01:48 8 mar 2012 (UTC) :: :75px--BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:00 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Sue, Brittany y Mike Hola, me gustaria ser encargado de los Personajes Sue Silvester, Brittany S,. Pierce y Mike Chang ya que son mis personajes favoritos. Sobre todo Sue, por que es mi actriz favorita :D. [[User:Luisenbarn08| LAMR ]]•Dime Algo : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:00 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Rachel, Puck y Santana Hola quisiera encargarme de los Personajes de Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman Y Santana Lopez NanuNaii 02:09 12 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:26 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Pavarotti Hola, quiero ser encargada de Pavarotti. Mori Asakura 19:31 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Kurt y Blaine Hola :D quisiera Encargarme de Kurt ya que es mi personaje favorito Por como Canta Y si se puediera Tambien de Blaine porfavor ~Elian Lujan Alva : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 20:19 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Mary Gleek Hola me gustaria ser encargada de los siguientes personajes: *Jesse St. James *Sunshine Corazon *April Rhodes *Holly Holliday *Joe Hart gracias por escucharme .Mary Gleek 17:07 19 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 20:19 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Blaine y Kurt Hola! Me gustaria ser encargado de estos dos personajes (Blaine y Kurt), son dos de mis personajes favoritos y pues no me gusta que editen mal las paginas de ellos. Actualizaré las paginas con la mayor información posible que tenga. Espero que si me hagan encargado de los personajes, porfavor. Antonio Cepeda 17:34 19 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 20:19 20 mar 2012 (UTC) jesse st. james y harmony hola me gustaria hacerme cargo de jesse st. james y de harmony Chika-gleek354 20:16 19 mar 2012 Chika-gleek354 20:19 19 mar 2012 (UTC)whats news buenos aires : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 20:19 20 mar 2012 (UTC) Blaine , Kurt, Will, Shannon y Mercedes Me gustaria ser colaborador de: *Blaine Anderson *Mercedes Jones *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Shannon Beiste *Brittany S. Pierce Porque amo a estos personajes y nunca me pierdo un capitulo de glee y ademas conosco muy bien lo que han hecho y su personalidad y mantendre siempre al tanto estas paginas Por favor si me pueden hacer colaborador de blaine y brittany ya se que todos los puestos estan ocupados pero me encantaria y ademas por lo que lei la pagina de will esta muy desactualizada Gleehummel 00:28 21 mar 2012 (UTC)GleeHummelGleehummel 00:28 21 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px75px :Nota: Los grupos encargados de los personajes Blaine Anderson y Brittany Pierce ya se encuentran completos. Si consideras que alguno de los usuarios miembros del grupo no cumple con sus tareas de encargado, puedes comunicármelo y estudiaré el caso para colocarte a ti en su lugar. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 19:03 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Sunshine Corazon y Beth Corconan hola me gustaria hacerme cargo de los prsonajes sunshine corazon y beth corconan gracias ;) Chika-gleek354 21:14 20 mar 2012 (UTC)whats news buenos aires : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 19:03 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Toto Hola de nuevo Bruno! Quiero ser el encargado de Trent Nixon por favor. I believe i can fly I believe i can touch the sky 15:03 21 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 19:03 23 mar 2012 (UTC) RickyTell Hola me gustaria que me permitieran entrar en el grupo encargado de Artie Abrams, solo para empezar, o cualquier otro personaje que consideren necesita actualizarse o algo por el estilo, si veo que progreso solicito mas personajes, gracias :D RickyTell 21:38 22 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:07 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Florgleek Hola soy nueva aquí, me gustaría encargarme de Finn y si es posible también de Cory Monteith... Gracias de antemano, espero su respuesta! Florgleek 10:55 25 mar 2012 (UTC)Florgleek : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:07 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Personajes de PachiPachi Hola, me gustaria ser el encargado de estos personajes: *Lauren Zizes *Sunshine Corazon *Harmony *Y si es posible tambien de Roz Washington [[Usuario:Pachipachi|'Pachi =)' ]]'-' [[Usuario Discusión:Pachipachi|'¿No es genial? ]] 21:35 25 mar 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px75px Dixxone Holaa oye si se pudiera podria ser encargada de *Sebastian Smythe , *Holly Holliday * Shelby Corcoran. Si se pudiera muchisimas gracias de antemano :) Dixxone : :75pxArchivo:Sebastian.pngArchivo:Holly.pngArchivo:Shelby.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:23 31 mar 2012 (UTC) April Rodes y Holly Holliday hola me gustaria hacerme cargo de los personajes: *'Holly Holliday ' *'April Rodes ' gracias de antemano Chika-gleek354 21:46 31 mar 2012 (UTC)wath new's buenos aires : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 07:48 1 abr 2012 (UTC) quiero ayudar !!! Buenas Tardes con todos, me encantaria ayudar y ser encargada del personaje de Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) o de Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) puedo colaborar mucho ya que tego cuentas en varios lugares donde existe informacion de ellos y sobre todo me encantan sus personajes. Por favor me haria muy feliz poder colaborar!!!Diana Everet 19:10 1 abr 2012 (UTC) :Lo lamento mucho, pero esos dos personajes ya tienen 5 encargados, que es lo máximo que se permite por personaje. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 22:05 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Thad y Burt buenas d enuevo jeje ya que de Kurt y Blaine ya tienen encargados podria hacerme cargo de Thad Harwood y de Burt Hummel...??? Diana Everet : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 21:13 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Burt Hummel Hola, quiero ser la encargada de Burt Hummel, ya que casi todo el articulo está hecho por mi, es decir, lo traduje yo :) Muchas Gracias AnaGarper 14:07 8 abr 2012 (UTC)AnaGarper : :75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:02 8 abr 2012 (UTC) hola !! como estansoy nuevo en el wikia pero tengo mucha informacion de glee y de sus personajes y me gustaria estar encargado de las paginas de rachel y finn pues tengo informacion que ayuda a complemetar estas paginas ademas me gustaria por fa haver si los editores de kurt que no estan haciendo nada porfavor se retiren de ser los editores de esta por que mucho tenemos mucho que aportar a esta gracias a todos Sebas kurt 22:53 10 abr 2012 (UTC)sebas kurtSebas kurt 22:53 10 abr 2012 (UTC) quinn fabary hola otra vez quisira tambien el personaje de quinn si es posible se q puedo ayudarles muchoSebas kurt 23:00 10 abr 2012 (UTC)sebaskurt :Solicitud Rechazada: El personaje de Quinn Fabray ya tiene la cantidad máxima de encargados. Si lo deseas, puedes elegir otro personaje cuyo equipo de encargados esté conformado por 4 usuarios o menos. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 02:28 12 abr 2012 (UTC) finn y rachel hola quiero que por favor se un encargado de rachel y de finn se q puedo hacerlo gracias!! Sebas kurt 23:29 12 abr 2012 (UTC)sebas kurtSebas kurt 23:29 12 abr 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 00:13 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Encargado de varios Personajes Hola me gustaría ser uno de los encargados de Rachel, Artie, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang y de Will Schuester ya que ellos son algunos de mis personajes favoritos en la serie... además algunos de ellos no poseen muchos encargados. --Kei2309 21:13 24 abr 2012 (UTC) : :75px75px75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 20:38 25 abr 2012 (UTC) Dixxone Hola, se que no estado en mucho tiempo por aqui es ya comencé deportes y ahora tengo examenes bimestrales Pero Aun asi si se Puede me podria ser encargada de : *Jesse *Joseph *Lauren *Cooper y Wade ( si hay) Perdon por pedir tantas :$ Aun asi muchas gracias de antemano. Dixxone : :75px75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:27 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Rory, Wade y Harmony Hola! Me encantaría formar parte de la wiki glee (español) y ser colaboradora! Aunque ya vi que tenia 5 encargados, conosco datos de Damian Mcginty (Rory Flanagan) que podrían ser interesantes porque lo sigo desde su primera aparicion en Glee, también me interesaria trabajar sobre Alex Newell (Wade Adams) y Si fuera posible me gustaria encargarme de Harmony (Lindsay Pearce). Desde ya muchas gracias :D 190.244.105.139 14:11 1 may 2012 (UTC)CaandyAR :Debes registrarte para poder ser encargada de un personaje, y dejar tu solicitud estando logueada con tu cuenta. Por otro lado, el máximo de encargados para un personaje es de 5, pero recuerda que aunque no seas encargada, aún así puedes editar su página. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 16:52 1 may 2012 (UTC) Quinn, Puck, Beth y Sam Hola!!! Me encantaria encargarme de Quinn, Puck , Beth y Sam si seria posible . Muchas gracias Yami 2011 03:09 20 may 2012 (UTC)Yami 2011Yami 2011 03:09 20 may 2012 (UTC) :El grupo encargado de Quinn ya está lleno. : :Archivo:Puck.pngArchivo:Sam.pngArchivo:Beth.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 18:09 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Santana o Naya Rivera HOla a mi me gustaria formar parte o empezar un grupo de Santana o Naya rivera por favor avisenme si puedo: Paugleek190.16.128.199 22:36 24 may 2012 (UTC) :El grupo encargado de Santana Lopez ya está lleno. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 18:09 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Pareja: Kurt y Blaine y Pareja: Suggar y Rory Bueno quisiera hacerme a cargo de las paginas de estas parejas ya que me gustan y aveces muy retrasadas...Espero me dejen estar a cargo. MrZarkuz 00:50 25 may 2012 (UTC) :No hay encargados de parejas, solo de personajes individuales. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 18:09 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Wade, Cooper y Santana Wade Adams, Cooper Anderson (Aun que no se sepa si ellos volveran o no, me gustaria ser encargado de ellos en el caso de que vuelvan en el futuro (Ojala).) y Santana Lopez (se que ya tiene 5 encargados, pero, la verdad sientoque le falta, mas, en su biografia y cosas asi, de hecho yo ya edite todas la secciones de su pagina, por eso quiero ser su encargado de ella.) Saludos:Seerchg Glee lovesantana123 19:42 6 jun 2012 (UTC) : :Archivo:EncargadoDePersonaje.pngArchivo:Santana.pngArchivo:Wade.pngArchivo:Cooper.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 18:09 10 jun 2012 (UTC) 'POR FAVOR QUIERO HACERME CARGO DE MERCEDES JONES (AMBER RILEY) POR QUE :' #'TENGO BUENA ORTOGRAFIA''' #'ME FACINA SU HISTORIA ARTISTICA' #'ME HIZO COMPRENDER QUE EL LA VIDA NO TODO SON SILUETAS BONITAS ' 'Victor99wdf 22:49 12 jun 2012 (UTC) ''' Mirlo Hola, me gustaría ser encargado de Artie y [Puck.